


Can I Tell You A Secret?

by HonkingHonkFriend



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Other, Pale GamTav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkingHonkFriend/pseuds/HonkingHonkFriend
Summary: cookieoli said:"Can I tell you a secret?" ; Gamzee <> Tavros pwease c:Alright, I know this has been in my inbox for fuck knows how long. But here’s a fic after leaving youse hanging for ages, so, here!





	Can I Tell You A Secret?

_When Tavros had first found Gamzee it was three perigrees after their timeline had beaten the game and everyone from their timeline who’d died was resurrected, and those who were still alive were pulled into the new timeline, meaning Gamzee and their fridge were pulled and lost in the forest near Tavros’ hive, and the only reason Tavros even found the fridge that was in the forest was because he wanted to map out the forest in case anyone got lost in there._

_The first couple of perigrees of Gamzee having been let out was awkward to say the least. Gamzee didn’t say anything besides the odd, quiet honk. Their voice sounded broken and scratchy, as if they’d screamed their voice raw for sweeps at a time, which, possibly wasn’t too off, who knew how long it felt like to Gamzee. When Tavros opened the fridge at his hive he was punched by the horrendous stench of rotting corpses of his friends, then he saw Gamzee curled in the fridge, curled up and crying in complete agony with weak honks. When they looked up Tavros could see nothing but pure terror in their wide purple eyes. Their clothes were stained with the dried blood of their friends._

_It was a long process for Tavros to get Gamzee used to being with someone who wasn’t going to purposefully hurt them. They looked terrified at very sound that was made that they couldn’t see the source from, it took half a sweep for them to start talking again, even if it was small things, a simple yes or no answer, or a hi to Tavros as he returned from buying food from the grocer drones, or hanging out with someone else. Tavros never mentioned finding Gamzee, they obviously weren’t ready to see their friends again, and when he’d accidentally mentioned Karkat they looked like they were going to break down.  
He made sure to not mention anyone else from then on._

“Tavros, I’m frightened.” They admitted to Tavros after several hours of silence on the pile. The two had been moirails for almost a sweep at this point after Tavros found Gamzee stuck in the fridge well over three sweeps ago. Tavros’ clothes were much too large for Gamzee, sure even when they were wigglers Tavros’ clothes would have been too big for Gamzee when they were barely a few inches apart in height, but now that they were both about 12 sweeps old Tavros had skyrocketed to the point that Gamzee’s horns barely reached Tavros’ collarbone and their head was just halfway above his upper arm.

“Why are you frightened Gamzee?” He asked, rolling his body to the side and leaned his head on his arm to look at the small clown that was laying next to him. Their makeup was smeared on the blankets the two were laying on, that, or it was smeared because of the purple tears that were slowly growing in his moirail’s eyes. He reached over and gently wiped their eyes, Gamzee had given him their permission to do things such as that, what with how important Gamzee’s make up was to them, Tavros was nervous about it at first, but after they’d become moirails Gamzee had explained it was fine for him to see their face with messed up makeup or none of it. Gamzee shrugged a bit, moving to hug Tavros and press their face into their moirail’s chest, shaking as they clung onto him.  
  
"Aw man," Gamzee's voice wavered as they forced themselves to laugh to try stop themselves from crying. "Can't a brother remember all the motherfucking shit I got to pulling?" They werent wrong, but then again, who hadn't done bad stuff during the game? Tavros himself had tried to kill Vriska, he would've won if she didn't have luck-stealing powers, and if she wasn't such a bitch. Tavros moved his free arm to hug Gamzee close, patting their back and shooshed them gently.  
"Gamzee, it's ok, we all did things that we regret during the game." He said, his voice quiet and calming while Gamzee clung onto him, shaking sobs stopping him from saying anything for a while before they could speak again.  
"I'm sorry Tav', I'm sorry.." Gamzee’s voice was quiet. “I got their motherfucking blood on my hands, I ain’t deserving non’a this.” Tavros moved to sit up, picking Gamzee up to sit them in his lap and kissed their forehead with nothing but pale adoration.  
“Listen Gamz’, I know you’re scared, but I’m always going to be here for you, and it’s ok,” He took their hands and pressed pale kisses to them. “I know you didn’t mean to do anything to anyone. I don’t blame you.”

The two sat together for a while, clinging to each other tightly. Gamzee’s cries eventually died down and they looked up at Tavros, their makeup had wiped off on Tavros’ shirt.  
“Tavros I gotta secret for you.” Gamzee’s eyes were just as purple and puffy when Tavros first found them crying their eyes out, scared that Tavros was going to yell at them, that he’d kick them out and leave them to their own. Tavros grinned at them.  
“Yeah, what is it Gamzee?” Gamzee returned the grin and leaned up and kissed his nose.  
“You’ve always been my favourite motherfucker.”


End file.
